Handjobs and Kisses
by PerkyTxGirl
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been boyfriends for months but Kurt is unwilling to take things to a new level. Blaine decides to take matters into his own hands. This story takes place after the finale and everything before that is cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Handjobs and Kisses

Category: TV Shows, Glee

Author: PerkyTxGirl

Language: English,

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Genre: Romance/Humor

Word Count: 8700+

Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been boyfriends for months but Kurt is unwilling to take things to a new level. Blaine decides to take matters into his own hands. This story takes place after the finale and everything before that is canon.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Boy kissing, hand jobs, and more.

Chapter 1

They'd been dating for several months and Blaine was getting pretty frustrated by the lack of progress...sexually. Kurt was always willing to kiss and was, in fact, a very passionate kisser, but that's as far as things ever went. Occasionally some light groping was allowed but even that was limited.

Currently Blaine was on top of his boyfriend kissing him, hard, and desperate for a little relief. At the same time as he was trying to get his hand down Kurt's pants, he was also anticipating the inevitable freak out. And there it was, right on cue.

Kurt pushed Blaine off of him with an exasperated cry.

"Why do you have to keep ruining our romantic moments with your groping? And the poking! You're always poking me with your...um hum."

"Kurt, you can say penis."

Kurt put his fingers in his ears and started humming.

"Or cock, dick, hardness. My member. I know, _throbbing manhood_," he said the last two very dramatically.

Kurt was still refusing to listen. So Blaine took Kurt's hands away from his ears and said seriously, "Kurt, this is ridiculous. We've been dating for months and we haven't gotten past first base."

"We kiss all the time. It's fantastic. Breathtaking. That should be enough."

"I want more."

"I'm not doing that stuff in those pamphlets. It's gross and disgusting. Have you seen what they claim we're supposed to do? No way. I'm not letting you put your um hum in my…you know. No way."

"Kurt, we don't have to go that far. If by 'um hum' you mean my penis and by 'you know' you mean your ass, we don't _ever_ have to do that if you don't want to. Not everybody likes that; there are other options."

"I'm not putting it in my mouth either, if that's what you mean. That was covered in the pamphlets as well. That's gross. I mean, Blaine, think about it, you pee with that thing. It is not going in my mouth."

"I'll shower first. I promise. You can even help wash me to make sure it's as clean as you like," offered Blaine helpfully.

Kurt just shook his head.

"Kurt, I have needs!"

"Well, what did you do with them before I was your boyfriend?"

"I took care of it myself."

"Then just keep doing that."

"You know what? That's a great idea. You can watch."

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked as Blaine pulled off his shirt and started to unbutton his fly.

"Taking care of my problem here. Do you have any lube?"

"No. Why would I have lube? I don't do oil changes in my room."

"Not that kind of lube. Never mind. You have a million kinds of lotion. Can I use the stuff you put on your hands that makes them so soft?"

"My duck fat lotion? Sure, I'll go get it."

When he returned bottle of lotion in hand, Blaine was stretched out naked on his bed. Kurt blushed furiously and tried to look away but he couldn't.

"Well, come over and join me. I swear I'll only kiss you. No inappropriate touching. I'll keep my hands to myself," smirked Blaine. He wasn't nearly as calm as he looked to Kurt. Inside, Blaine was terrified that he'd crossed a line and Kurt was going to run screaming from the room or worse, kick him out and refuse to ever see him again.

Kurt came over, handed Blaine the lotion, and sat beside him on the edge of the bed. Trying desperately not to look, he leaned down and kissed Blaine, careful to keep a few inches distance so he was wasn't touching anything except lips.

As he got into the kisses, Kurt ended up lying on his side, pressed against Blaine, petting the hair on his chest as they continued kissing. Blaine managed to get the lotion on his hand and started stroking himself without freaking Kurt out, which was major progress.

Eventually, Kurt did look, transfixed with fascination.

"Do you want to try it? You know how sometimes you are tense and I give you a shoulder and neck massage? Well, just think of it that way. You're just relieving some tension for me." He took Kurt's hand and very slowly guided it to his erection, watching carefully for Kurt's reaction.

"That's not so bad," commented Kurt hesitantly as he caressed it softly. "Not so bad at all," he continued with a low whisper, almost to himself.

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt in for some more kisses. The light tentative caresses were driving him insane but he didn't want to spook Kurt by asking for more.

After enduring Kurt's soft teasing touches for as long as he could, Blaine reached down to cover Kurt's hand with his own and said, "Like this. Firm but not too hard. Just move like this."

Kurt did as he asked without hesitation, causing Blaine to start moaning. _Finally, real progress. _Blaine couldn't help but thrust into Kurt's hand as he, without further prompting, seemed to respond to every sound Blaine made, moving faster and harder when encouraged.

Blaine gasped as he climaxed and spilled over Kurt's hand, splattering cum all over his stomach. He relaxed with a sigh, grinning up at his boyfriend.

"Ew. Blaine! Why did you do that? Yuck!" complained Kurt, looking at his hand.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"Because that's the whole point. It feels great."

Kurt got up a grabbed some moist towelettes.

"Here, clean that up while I go wash my hand!"

When he returned, he sat by Blaine and said, "That wasn't so bad. Except for the mess."

Then he snuggled back down with his boyfriend.

"Kurt, thanks, it was much better than not so bad for me. I really enjoyed it. I was hoping you would, too."

"Well, if we can keep kissing, before during, and after, we can do it again."

"That's a good deal for me, because I love kissing you," Blaine replied, demonstrating with another kiss.

"That wasn't in the pamphlets," complained Kurt when they came up for air.

"I think the authors assumed they didn't need to explain a hand job," teased Blaine.

Kurt laughed. "Finn never gets hand jobs. He complains about it all the time. 'Quinn won't even give me a hand job!' I can't imagine why not, now that I know what it means."

Blaine hoped he could handle Kurt carefully enough. He was so innocent and Blaine had trouble remembering just how little the boy knew about sexuality.

"We could do it every time we make out if you want, if it means I can kiss you while you're naked," continued Kurt with a sly smile.

_Well, maybe not completely innocent, _thought Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Handjobs and Kisses

Category: TV Shows, Glee

Author: PerkyTxGirl

Language: English,

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Genre: Romance/Humor

Word Count: 8700+

Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been boyfriends for months but Kurt is unwilling to take things to a new level. Blaine decides to take matters into his own hands. This story takes place after the finale and everything before that is canon.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Boy kissing, hand jobs, and more.

**Chapter 2**

Kurt wasn't just good at giving his boyfriend hand jobs; he had mastered the art and made it into a science. He completely ruled Blaine's climaxes to the point that he could make his boyfriend come any time he wanted. When they had time and privacy, and more importantly when he wanted to, Kurt could draw things out, making Blaine beg for release until he was a panting, sweaty wreck. Alternatively, sometimes he would shove Blaine up against the wall in his room, deftly unzipping his fly, taking him in hand and finishing him in seconds while Blaine whispered ineffective protests regarding the wide open door and how Finn or Burt could walk in at any moment. Useless protests, because Kurt was in charge and there was nothing that Blaine could do about it. Not that he _really_ tried.

Kurt loved it. He loved the way he could make his usually dapper, put together boyfriend come completely undone. He loved the power of it. Sure, the first time he'd thought it was a little gross, but now he was so good at making Blaine come on command that he always had a tissue ready and was able to accomplish the whole process without getting a drop on himself or, more importantly, his clothes. Without even getting a hair on his head out of place.

Blaine thought that he should be grateful for a boyfriend who was so willing to get him off without any expectation of reciprocation. Kurt liked giving Blaine hand jobs so much that he couldn't convince his boyfriend that he didn't need to get off every time they made out. At first, it had been amazing to have made so much progress in their relationship but then, unfortunately, it just made him feel even more desperate to get Kurt's clothes off. He wanted to see his skin, touch it, kiss it. He wanted more than anything to see Kurt lose his cool exterior in the throes of an organism. It wasn't just a sexual desire. He loved Kurt so much and he wanted something more intimate than this one sided arrangement. Blaine wanted to make his boyfriend feel as good as he made Blaine feel.

Currently, Blaine was slowly working his way down the buttons of Kurt's shirt as they were making out. He'd been trying all week to get to the last button and he was pretty sure today would be his lucky day. He would unbutton just one button at a time then draw Kurt into a particularly passionate kiss to distract him. It took all Blaine's self control to refrain from just ripping the thing off.

_Who wears a button down shirt in the middle of the summer, anyway?_

Blaine had already shed his own shirt and pants and was wearing only his boxers since they had Kurt's house to themselves for the afternoon.

_There! The final button._

Blaine parted Kurt's shirt, revealing the creamy smooth skin of his chest and abdomen. He gasped at the breathtaking sight and wasted no time running his hands along the smooth expanse. Kurt had a slim build but his pecks and abs were well defined. He was hairless, except for a light trail of hair starting at his belly button leading downward and disappearing below the waistband of his pants. His tiny pink nipples were erect from the sudden onslaught of cold air.

Blaine could barely believe he'd gotten this far without a freak-out. He planted light kisses on Kurt's jaw and lightly ran his thumb across Kurt's beckoning bud.

"Blaine! Stop that," Kurt objected with a sharp intact of his breath. Blaine's thumb brushing him _there_ had felt amazing. Too amazing, things were getting out of control rapidly.

Kurt sat up, pulled his shirt closed, and turned his back to Blaine.

"You shouldn't touch me like that."

Blaine scooted up behind his boyfriend and said, "Why not? It felt good didn't it? You touch me like that all the time. Oh, baby, you are so beautiful, and I love you so much. I just want to make you feel good."

Kurt didn't answer. Instead he smiled seductively as he turned and pushed Blaine back down on the bed. He palmed Blaine's erection and purred, "Let me take care of this for you, sweetie. You'll feel better after I do."

It almost worked. Blaine knew pushing Kurt to do things he didn't want to was the very definition of a bad boyfriend, but it had worked so well the last time. He was tempted to take his victory of having finally seen Kurt's bare chest but something in him wouldn't allow it. Before Kurt had time to register what was happening, Blaine turned the tables on him, flipping him on to his back and straddling him. Before Kurt could object to this turn of events, Blaine kissed him, invading his mouth with his tongue. He responded enthusiastically.

When he pulled back, Blaine insisted, "I don't want you to."

He ran his hands lightly along Kurt's chest again, leaning down he flicked one of Kurt's nipples with his tongue eliciting a whimper. Kurt's head was lolled back, eyes closed, lips parted with an expression that was about the sexiest thing Blaine had ever seen. Kurt's hips snapped upward when Blaine sucked lightly. His eyes flew open and he stared at Blaine with a look of horror.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "I need to go take care of something!" he exclaimed, turning bright red. Kurt pushed Blaine off of him with surprising strength. He swung his legs off the edge of the bed and sat up. "I'll only be a minute," he mumbled looking embarrassed as he stood up.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Things were just getting out of hand. Umm...it's really hot in here and I think I might need to...cool off. So if you hear the shower running, that's why."

Blaine was a little slow following what Kurt was talking about but then it hit him. He stood behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his chest and murmured in his ear, "Those jeans are _really_ tight. That must be uncomfortable, so why don't I just help you out of them? Wouldn't that be better?"

Blaine's hands were on Kurt's fly, undoing it before he could protest. He briefly felt Kurt's hard-on pressed tightly to his body by those constrictive jeans. When he felt Blaine's hand brush against him, Kurt tried unsuccessfully to bite back a moan.

"Please, Blaine," he pleaded. "You're making it worse. I don't want you to see me like this."

"Like what?" Blaine asked as he spun his boyfriend around. He put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and asked, "What are you afraid of? Why don't you just get out of these uncomfortable jeans and we can go back to making out."

Kurt avoided Blaine's eyes as he mumbled, "I don't want you to see me without clothes. I'm not sexy and it will just make you laugh."

"Kurt, where on earth did you get that idea? I'm in love with you. Of course, I think you're sexy. That's why I've been trying to get you undressed. You're driving me crazy with how sexy you are. How could you think I'd laugh at you?"

"From you. You said I look like I have gas when I'm trying to be sexy! What if I make weird faces when you touch me?"

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I never meant it like that. I just meant that you were trying too hard to be sexy. You are so amazing when you just let yourself go. When you're singing what you want to sing, dancing to music that you love and just feeling it. God, you drive me insane with how sexy you are when you aren't even trying. It was all my fault for telling you to _try_ to be sexy. I didn't realize how awkward that would make you."

Blaine was crushed. He'd had no idea Kurt still carried his unfortunately worded comments from that stupid sexified Warblers attempt. So much had happened since then and Blaine had thought Kurt understood how hot he was. Kurt didn't look convinced.

"And I have pear hips," he pouted.

"You do not," insisted his boyfriend, putting his hands on Kurt's incredibly sexy hips.

"Your hips are awesome. Awesomely hot."

Blaine ran his hands along Kurt's shoulders under his shirt, slipping it off, and allowing it to fall to the ground. Surprisingly, Kurt didn't object. Emboldened by the lack of protest, he ran his hands along Kurt's chest and down his abs, slowly sinking to his knees. He looked up at his boyfriend as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his jeans and started to drag them down.

Kurt looked down mesmerized. His breath hitched as Blaine started pulling his pants down. He was so close that Kurt could feel his breath on him. Blaine didn't get very far before realizing that Kurt's jeans were far too tight to simply slip down. He was at a loss as to what to do.

Kurt chuckled nervously. "They won't come off that way."

He fell back on the bed, lifted his legs and ass in the air, and basically peeled the jeans off.

_Guh. He's so...flexible,_ thought Blaine as he took in the sight of Kurt in nothing but a pair of constricting boxer briefs.

"What are you wearing?" he couldn't help asking.

"They're Spanks," Kurt replied shyly. "What else could I wear under skintight pants? They help keep everything...you know...under control. During school I wear two pairs."

At first Blaine thought Kurt meant his nonexistent fat but then he realized that the bulge at Kurt's crotch was still contained. _Oh._

Blaine took a moment to drink in the sight of Kurt stretched out on the bed, showing more skin then he'd ever seen, then he crawled into the bed with him. As he pulled Kurt close, he tried to reassure him with murmured compliments, intermingled with light kisses on his neck and face. Eventually, Kurt relaxed in his arms and allowed him to explore with his hands as they kissed. Blaine kept his hands above the waist at first, not wishing to push his luck and lose this opportunity to keep his hands on Kurt's silky skin.

Blaine wasn't sure why he was so bold today. He should have stopped with just getting Kurt's shirt off since that had been his original goal and especially now that he had Kurt nearly naked in his arms. But when Kurt retrieved the lotion with the obvious intent of getting his hand on Blaine's dick, Blaine decided that he wasn't going to let this be one sided any more. He _was_ going to make Kurt come.

He peeled those Spanks right off a surprised Kurt and stared for a shocked second. Even his cock was beautiful. Like everything else about Kurt. Blaine knelt between his legs and whispered hoarsely, "I want to touch you so bad, Kurt. Please. Please let me."

Blaine took his time with the lotion, he took his time reaching toward Kurt. Time for Kurt to object, to roll away, to go running to the bathroom, or any other action he wanted to take to stop Blaine because he wasn't that bad of a boyfriend. As much he really wanted this, he wasn't going force Kurt. But Kurt just stared at him, eyes wide, lips parted, panting a little. Finally, he just nodded almost imperceptibly.

Then it happened. Blaine touched him. He ran his fingers along the length, sliding his thumb along the sensitive slit gathering the pre-cum that was leaking from it. He grasped firmly and began pumping up and down as he watched for signs of what Kurt liked.

Kurt felt a shock through his whole body and cried, "Oh, fuck!"

Blaine had never heard Kurt curse before. When he stopped pumping his hand up and down in shocked surprise, Kurt started thrusting wildly in and out of the circle of Blaine's fist and moaned wantonly. He fisted his hands into the sheets, tugging at them and nearly pulled them off the corners of the bed as he made a keening sound. Ropes of cum started spewing from his cock, landing on his chest, his chin, and covering Blaine's hand. Blaine kept stroking him gently until he relaxed bonelessly back on the bed and his cock began to soften. He lay panting, eyes closed for a long while with a careless smile on his face.

When he finally opened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of his smug boyfriend looking back at him.

"Blaine, you never told me it felt _that_ good. That was better than a solo in front of an audience. That was better than a new Marc Jacobs jacket. The was the best fucking thing _ever_ and we could have been doing it for _months_."

Blaine snuggled up to his boyfriend and held him close. He was just enjoying the bliss of having apparently given his boyfriend the best orgasm he'd ever had when it suddenly hit him.

"Kurt? Are you trying to say you never...? I'm mean you've never done this to yourself? How is that even possible?" Blaine realized that he should have known. He'd had to teach Kurt how to give him a hand job, which should have been a clue but it was just too bizarre to have occurred to him.

"I guess. I just thought it was dirty and disgusting. I didn't get what the big deal was, anyway. I mean, I knew you liked it and I started liking do it to you but I guess I still didn't really get it."

"Wow. What did you do when you got hard? Surely you didn't take a cold shower every time."

"I got very good at just making it go away. Until you started making that more difficult."

"Does that mean you wouldn't be opposed to do this again?"

"Oh, yes, in fact, how about now?"

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too. But I'm still not putting it in my mouth."

Blaine laughed. "That's OK. I'm fine with kisses and hand jobs."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Handjobs and Kisses

Category: TV Shows, Glee

Author: PerkyTxGirl

Language: English,

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Genre: Romance/Humor

Word Count: 8700+

Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been boyfriends for months but Kurt is unwilling to take things to a new level. Blaine decides to take matters into his own hands. This story takes place after the finale and everything before that is canon.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Boy kissing, hand jobs, and more.

**Chapter 3**

Kurt had changed so much over the summer that he wondered sometimes if Blaine had unleashed some sort of hidden pervert in him. He'd been embarrassed at first for Blaine to see him naked but seeing the dark lust in his boyfriends eyes, the way he drank in and essentially worshiped Kurt, changed that for him. The power that he'd felt when he had Blaine's cock in his hand was expanded when he discovered that he could use his entire body to make Blaine a quivering incoherent mess. The first time Blaine had made him come had been unnerving because he'd been so out of control but now that he masturbated twice a day in addition to his sessions with Blaine, he had a tighter rein on his own body again.

They didn't spend all of their time making out and getting each other off. Sometimes it seemed that way but Kurt still worked on his musical, "Pip, Pip, Hurray", Blaine had his Six Flags performances, they went out, watched movies, and did all the things they'd done before. On the other hand, it was summer and neither of them had much supervision so with so much privacy it seemed like a waste not to get naked together as often as possible. They wouldn't have the luxury nearly so often when school started.

So when they were sitting together on the couch in the living room of Kurt's house watching "The Little Mermaid", Blaine didn't exactly expect his boyfriend to reach over, unzip his fly, and start fondling his dick.

"What are you doing?" Blaine gasped. He hadn't even been turned on but Kurt's soft hand and talented fingers were quickly changing that.

"Shhh. This is my favorite part," hissed Kurt as he began singing along with Ariel. Blaine stared at Kurt's angelic face which seemed to be completely at odds with what his hand was doing.

Kurt rubbed his thumb lightly along the sensitive skin under his balls then pressed gently, causing Blaine to bite back a moan.

"Your father is in the next room," Blaine pleaded. It wasn't like Kurt hadn't done things like this before but never exactly this bold. There was the time in the dressing room at Six Flags, the bathroom at Breadstix, and the countless times in Kurt's room when they weren't alone in the house. But this ...this was just too much. They were exposed, in the living room, Burt just a few feet away.

Kurt's fingers teased Blaine lightly. When Kurt finally wrapped his fist around Blaine's cock, he pumped gently, slowly, sensuous and teasing. It felt great but was never going to actually give Blaine the friction he needed to climax. All the other times that Kurt had done this in public, it had been rough, fast, making Blaine come in a heated rush but Kurt seemed to be determined to draw this out regardless of the danger.

Blaine whined and tried to speed things up by jerking his hips up and begging, "Please, Kurt. Oh god I need..."

"Blaine, stop squirming!" Kurt gave him a stern look and Blaine's heart started racing. He stilled immediately.

_When had Kurt become so dominate? _When he thought about it, Blaine realized that it had started with the very first time Kurt had jerked him off. But he couldn't think about that now because Kurt was moving his hand a little faster, twisting just so at the end of each stroke. Blaine relaxed and just gave in to it. He closed his eyes and just concentrated on keeping quiet as Kurt's grip tightened and he began jerking quickly until Blaine finally came. He bit his own hand in an effort not to scream as the pleasure washed over him. He fell back on to the couch with a relaxed sigh when Kurt suddenly threw a blanket over his lap.

"Hey kiddo, are you and Blaine going to want pizza with me and Finn?"

Blaine's eyes flew open as he started in shock. _That was close._

"Did you fall asleep?" Burt teased. "I know how you feel, Kurt has made me watch this movie a thousand times. I usually fall asleep, too."

"Yeah," Blaine managed to squeak out. "I guess I did."

"Dad, you can't have pizza. You know that. I fixed you some nice baked chicken and put it in the frig with instructions even you and Finn can follow. Blaine and I will be going out so we won't be joining you."

Blaine tried to pay attention to the conversation but all he could think of was the fact that his fly was open and his limp dick was just hanging out with a semen soaked tissue wadded up beside him. He desperately hoped that Burt wouldn't suddenly notice that it was a little odd that he had a blanket covering him in the middle of the summer. Luckily, Kurt radiated such an air of innocence that no one seemed to suspect that he and Blaine had a sexual relationship.

"Come on, Kurt, one pizza isn't going to kill me."

"Dad, I will be questioning Finn later and he is a terrible lier so just eat the chicken."

Burt through his hands up and walked away muttering, "OK. OK, you win. Have fun on your date."

Once Burt was out of ear shot Blaine spoke in a low voice, "Kurt, we almost got caught. What were you thinking?" He reached down tucked himself away and zipped up his fly before flinging the blanket off.

Kurt smirked and crawled into his boyfriend's lap, straddling him.

"You liked it," he purred. "You came so hard for me." He covered Blaine's mouth with his own before he could answer. He deepened the kiss, invading Blaine's mouth with his tongue, as he pressed his hard-on against Blaine. "Let's go to your place. Your parents are still out of town aren't they?"

"Uh...Yeah, we'd have the place to ourselves," he replied in a daze.

"Perfect. I want to try something new."

"New?"

Kurt never wanted to try something new. What had come over his boyfriend?

-O-O-

They took their time undressing, exploring each other with sweet caresses, intimate touches that were now becoming familiar but no less exciting for their familiarity. They lay on the bed holding each other close, kissing deeply, sighing into each others mouths.

"Blaine, can I try something?"

"Anything," breathed Blaine. "Anything you want." He had no idea what Kurt might be ready for but he was pretty sure it couldn't be anything more than Blaine would be willing to do. He was happy enough with the way they satisfied each other but he'd be willing to do just about anything in those pamphlets of Kurt's.

Kurt poured a generous amount of lube on his cock then surprised his boyfriend by pouring some on Blaine's thighs, rubbing it on his balls, and spreading it between his legs.

"Kurt was are you doing?"

"You'll see," Kurt replied with a smirk. He crawled on top of his boyfriend until they were eye to eye. He reached down and slid his erection between Blaine's thighs and began rolling his hips. "Close your legs a little," he instructed and Blaine complied. The friction was perfect.

"Umm, Blaine, that feels so good."

Blaine's cock was trapped against Kurt abdomen but the head of Kurt's cock kept brushing against Blaine's balls and the sensitive perineum which felt amazing. More than that, the feel of Kurt thrusting against him, the sounds he was making, the primal sexiness of it was was driving him insane with desire. He put his hands on Kurt's ass and squeezed to encourage him.

"Blaine, tighter, close your legs tighter," Kurt begged.

"Oh fuck, yes," he moaned as the tightness increased the pleasure. Kurt lifted himself up, supporting himself with his hands on either side of Blaine's head. He began to thrust harder and faster as he looked down on Blaine. The noises he was making were going straight to Blaine's cock . He could tell Kurt was close to coming, so he reached down to grab his own cock when Kurt surprised him by taking his hand and forcing it over his head.

His grip on Blaine's wrist was firm as he growled, "I'll take care of you, just wait for me."

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't object because _fuck that was hot_. Kurt came with a groan, rolled off Blaine, and immediately began fisting Blaine's cock vigorously.

Kurt pressed against Blaine, whispering in his ear as he did, "You're so fucking hot. You make me want to do things to you. Oh god, Blaine, you make me think such dirty filthy thoughts when I see you like this."

It was too much. Blaine came with a cry, shuttering with aftershocks as Kurt slowed down and stroked him gently until he was completely spent. They lay in each other's arms for a while just panting, then when their breathing returned to normal, they fell into to sweet kisses for little while. Blaine thought there wasn't anything hotter than Kurt cursing during sex. He'd never done that before they got sexual.

"Where did you get the idea to try that?" asked Blaine finally. "Was that in those infamous pamphlets?"

"No, I can use Google you know. I've been doing research," Kurt replied smugly.

The exact phrase he'd used had been 'non-penetrative sex' and he'd been surprised by the results. He was still sure that he wasn't ready to put anything _into_ anything and he didn't know he ever would but apparently, there were plenty of ways to have fun in the mean time.

"And those dirty, filthy thoughts you've been having ? Do you want to talk about those?"

"Maybe. A little," supplied Kurt reluctantly. "Do you ever think about...well much later of course...when you're ready, do you even think about positions? If we did things involving..._penetration_."

Had he ever. Unlike Kurt, Blaine had watched a great deal of porn. As soon as Kurt said it, positions were indeed flashing through his brain. Kurt on his hands and knees, on his back, legs in the air, bent over the bed..._oh god so many positions._

But aloud he was a bit more non-committal.

"Sure, I guess. Like missionary or doggy style you mean?"

Kurt blushed furiously.

"No, I meant more like which of us would be...you know."

"Oh! You mean like who would top?"

Kurt had always thought he'd be the girl in a relationship even though he hated being thought of as a girl. He'd just assumed that, _if_ things ever got that far, he'd be on the receiving end of things. Lately, he'd been thinking differently. _Blaine's ass...His lips..._He couldn't stop thinking about what he wanted to do to Blaine instead of the other way around.

"Like, what if I wanted to...you know, when you were ready.. to _do_ you."

"Do me?" At first Blaine was puzzled but then he got it. "Oh. Oh! Yes, I'm versatile, Kurt, if that's the way you want it." Suddenly all the images in his head were reversed and Kurt was pounding _him_.

Blaine spoke rapidly and excitedly, "I'm ready. How do you want me? On my hands and knees? Let's see... we have lube, of course. Uh..condoms. Fuck, I don't have those. Never mind we're both virgins so that's OK. Just fuck me, Kurt, I'm yours."

"Uh...no," stammered Kurt. "I didn't mean _I_ was ready. I just meant hypothetically. But that's good to know." His eyes were blown, his lips parted, practically panting because now all he could think about was Blaine on his hands and knees.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to rush you. I just thought that if I was the one getting fucked then that would be less scary for you. Of course, we don't need to do anything like that," Blaine replied trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Well, I think that at least I might want to eventually. I call that progress, don't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Handjobs and Kisses

Category: TV Shows, Glee

Author: PerkyTxGirl

Language: English,

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Genre: Romance/Humor

Word Count: 8700+

Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been boyfriends for months but Kurt is unwilling to take things to a new level. Blaine decides to take matters into his own hands. This story takes place after the finale and everything before that is canon.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Boy kissing, hand jobs, and more.

**Chapter 4**

_Those hips. Oh God those hips will be the death of me, _thought Blaine as he hung for dear life. Kurt was straddling his boyfriend, frotting his cock against Blaine's, rolling those hips in an impossible rhythm, making hot sounds that nearly sent him over the edge.

Kurt groaned, "I'm so close. You?"

"Yeah, yeah, really close..."

Kurt leaned in to capture Blaine's lips and breathed, "wrap your legs around me, now."

Blaine complied, digging his heels into Kurt's ass to encourage him to go faster, bucking his hips up to meet his thrusts. Their movements became frantic and irregular until Kurt purred into Blaine's ear, "Come for me baby, come on, come now."

Blaine came with a warm rush of wetness between them, a few more harsh thrusts and Kurt followed him, calling Blaine's name. He rolled to his side and pulled Blaine close, holding him until their breathing and heart beats returned to normal.

"I love you," he murmured as he petted Blaine's hair.

"I love you, too," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck.

When Kurt finally pulled away, they separated with a squishy obscene sound which elicited a giggle from him.

"At least your aren't running to the shower without even a little snuggle," teased Blaine.

"Sorry about that; I guess I'm sort of getting used to this stuff," Kurt replied as he ran his finger through the goo on Blaine's stomach. He flung it back onto Blaine with a laugh.

"I'm glad, because I love lying here all sweaty and messy with you."

"I wouldn't say I love it but it's worth it for the afterglow snuggle. I'm going to miss this when schools starts. We won't have so much privacy then."

"That's OK, you've proven to me that there's always time for a hand job. We'll find time for this too. Just not as often."

"We should take a shower. We only have a week to get a new wardrobe for you and I want to get in some quality shopping in today." With that, Kurt climbed out of bed and Blaine sat up, swinging his legs to the side of the bed.

"It's going to be hard to get used to going to school without a uniform. It's been years since I had to think about what to wear to school everyday."

Kurt reached down and pulled Blaine to his feet and into an embrace.

"You'll do fine," he laughed. "I love your preppy hipster fashion vibe. It suits you. You just need more for the school year because no boyfriend of mine is going to be seen wearing the same outfit twice in one week."

Kurt turned, snagged Blaine's hand in his, and headed to the bathroom. Blaine stopped suddenly.

"Wait, what? Did you say _we_ should take a shower? As in together?" he said with a huge grin. Kurt never let him share the shower before. It seemed kind of silly since he'd seen his boyfriend naked so many times, since they done so much together now, but it was an intimacy that Kurt seemed reluctant to share.

"Yeah," said Kurt shyly. "Together, come on."

Blaine followed eagerly.

"So you're going to share your super secret exfoliating routine with me? I'm touched."

"Play your cards right and I might let you use my shampoo."

Kurt was more playful in the shower than Blaine had expected. In the five months that he and Kurt had been boyfriends, he'd seen a remarkable change as Kurt let him in, relaxed completely around him, and Blaine thought he might be seeing parts of Kurt that no one else was allowed to see. They were both half hard by the time they'd soaped each other up and rinsed several times but Kurt refused to let Blaine take things too far, sternly reminding him that they needed to get out pretty soon.

"Honey, pomegranate...am I supposed to wash my hair with this or make a drink out of it?" teased Blaine when they got to the shampoo.

"It's good for the follicles. It's organic," insisted Kurt.

"You know what else is good for the follicles?" Blaine laughed as he pulled Kurt close and squeezed his ass.

"Blaine, that doesn't even make sense," giggled Kurt but he didn't pull away as Blaine started sucking his neck.

Somehow they managed to get clean and dry, despite Blaine's excessively persistent friskiness. Back in the bedroom, Kurt started putting and outfit together but couldn't help but be distracted by the sight of Blaine in nothing but a low slung towel and damp curls. It was a strangely erotic picture given that he just seen his boyfriend naked and had just been touching him all over. The nearly revealed proved to be more enticing by the fact that something was hidden.

Kurt slipped out of his robe and tried to pull a fresh pair of underwear on but Blaine had other ideas. Pulling his boyfriend close, he began kissing him passionately, running his hands over Kurt's now naked body, pressing his erection against his hip, pleading for attention. It was to much for Kurt; he stopped resisting, pulled the towel off and let it dropped the floor.

"OK, one more before we go," he sighed as he took Blaine's length in his hand. Blaine leaned down, tonguing Kurt's erect nipples. He slipped out of Kurt's slack hand as he planted soft kisses on his chest, trailing down his abdomen, suddenly on his knees, brushing his lips on Kurt's hipbone. Kurt could feel Blaine's breathe, so hot, his mouth was so close...Kurt pictured that hot wet mouth on his cock and the thought made him whine in frustration. He couldn't, he wouldn't ask Blaine to do that. It wasn't fair.

Blaine looked into Kurt's lust blown eyes and whispered hoarsely, "I want to blow you. Please?"

"Why?" was all Kurt could manage to choke out. He knew why he'd want to be receiving a blow-job but why was Blaine on his knees begging to give him one? It seemed crazy.

"Oh Kurt, I want to feel you cock in my mouth. I've fantasized about it so many times. Please, I want to taste you."

Kurt just nodded because he couldn't speak. He was only human; how could he say no? Somewhere in the back of his brain there was the nagging fear that Blaine would want him to return the favor but he couldn't think about that right now. _Because Blaine just put his tongue..._

Blaine flicked his tongue out and tasted the pre-cum slowly dripping from Kurt's cock. He wanted to tasted Kurt for so long but he hadn't dared for fear of grossing him out. He'd tasted himself out of curiosity and was desperate to see if Kurt tasted different. Kurt was little salter and sweeter. He licked up and down the whole length, then returned the head, thrusting his tongue in and out of the sensitive slit.

Blaine was pleased by the nearly whimpering sounds his attentions were drawing out of Kurt. He loved making Kurt completely lose it, which was a difficult task given that his boyfriend hated being out of control.

Blaine wrapped his hand around the based and began stroking up and down as he mouthed the tip of Kurt's cock. As he slid down inch by inch Kurt started babbling.

"Ohmygod...Blaine...Blaine...oh that ...that is amazing...ohmygod..."

When Blaine's mouth made it to his fist, he removed his hand and slid all the way down with his mouth. Kurt's babbling became incoherent sounds as Blaine slide slowly up and down.

Kurt stared down at his cock in his boyfriend's mouth and the sight was nearly enough the fry his brain. He heard whimpering and babbling and he thought those sounds were coming out of his own mouth but he couldn't be sure because his _penis_ was _in his boyfriend's mouth. _It felt fantastic. It was hot and wet and Blaine's tongue seemed to be doing things that his fingers never had. That wasn't half as hot as the knowledge that Blaine was enjoying this. He was actually moaning around Kurt's cock.

_Oh god, he's jerking himself off while he's blowing me!_

Blaine savored the feel of Kurt in his mouth, he'd practiced with bananas and cucumbers... pretty much anything phallic shaped, but this was Kurt in his mouth. Tasting a little like that organic strawberry vanilla body wash. He wanted to memorize every sensitive spot, etch every gasp he elicited from his boyfriend into his brain. He thought about Kurt coming in his mouth, and oh god did he want that, but he had never been able to figure out a way to practice swallowing with a mouth full of cock. If Kurt saw cum dripping from his mouth, it might set them back months so he decided to play it safe. He should definitely pull off before then.

His own orgasm caught Blaine by surprise; brought on the by the thought of Kurt coming in his mouth, he spilled over his hand onto the towel. Without even thinking Blaine sucked hard on Kurt's cock as the spasms washed through him.

"Oh, fuck! Blaine!"

Blaine pulled off with an obscene pop, quickly replacing his mouth with his hand as Kurt started coming. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's hip as cum spilled over his hand, some of it splashing onto his shoulder. He stood up as Kurt collapsed into him. Blaine held him tight and rubbed soothing circles on his back. Blaine maneuvered his boyfriend to the bed and Kurt sank back with a sigh. He was sprawled out, arms above his head, with goofy grin on his face.

Blaine cleaned himself up quickly with the towel and crawled next to his boyfriend.

"Are you OK?"

Kurt snorted a little half chuckle.

"So much better than OK. You're the best boyfriend _ever_. I can't believe you did that."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Did _you_? I mean, really?"

"So much Kurt. I've wanted to forever."

"Why?"

Blaine pointed to himself and said with a smile, "One hundred percent gay. I love sucking cock."

He leaned down to kiss Kurt but before he reached his lips, Kurt turned his head so that Blaine's lips landed on his cheek.

"Oh. I'll go rinse my mouth out and be right back."

Blaine swished the mouthwash around and spat it out. When he turned to go back to the bedroom, Kurt was standing there looking a little sad.

"I'm sorry. Am I the worst boyfriend? Why do you put up with me?"

Blaine wrapped himself around Kurt and laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Because I love you. You're wonderful, sweet, smart, funny, and you're fucking hot. So what if you think kissing me with penis breath is gross? I don't care."

"Really?" mumbled Kurt into his hair.

"Yes, really."

Kurt disentangled himself so he could look Blaine in the eyes.

"Are you sure it's OK if I don't...you know... do it to you? Surely you want me to, it was fantastic!"

"Kurt, I want you to enjoy yourself. That's all. I want us to be close... intimate, and I don't care about the details. The mechanics of how we make love to each other don't matter. If we're touching each other, loving each other, that's enough for me."

Kurt bit his lip and thought awhile before finally nodding and saying, "OK, let's go shopping."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Handjobs and Kisses

Category: TV Shows, Glee

Author: PerkyTxGirl

Language: English,

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Genre: Romance/Humor

Word Count: 8700+

Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been boyfriends for months but Kurt is unwilling to take things to a new level. Blaine decides to take matters into his own hands. This story takes place after the finale and everything before that is canon.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Boy kissing, hand jobs, and more.

**Chapter 5**

School started on Monday and it seemed that the boys had been doing almost nothing but shopping for the past week. Blaine was in awe of Kurt's shopping stamina and acumen for bargains. They sat in the food court of the mall taking a break. They's already lightened their load by taking all of their bags from the morning to the car.

"Are you ready for public school life, Blaine?"

"I'm really going to miss Dalton. It's such a shame that such an old and venerable school has been closed. There's so much history there; I hope whoever buys the building does it justice."

"It is sad and such an awful way for a storied institution to end. Was there no way for all those rich parents to raise the funds to save it?"

"Everyone had already sunk so much money into it already - it just wan't possible. Heaven help that guy who embezzled all of Dalton's investments if they ever catch him. Unfortunately, he's probably on a beach in Mexico living it up on our parent's hard earned money."

"Don't you mean easily inherited money?" Kurt teased.

"OK, fair enough. Most of the Dalton kids come from old money but not everyone. My dad earned his money by starting his own business."

Kurt started to say something but Blaine continued before he could.

"I know - he did it with money inherited from my grandfather but still he has worked hard his whole life."

Kurt smiled and took his boyfriend's hand.

"It's OK to be born rich. If I'd inherited that much money, I'd be partying with Paris Hilton not running a business."

"I could see that. You'd carry fashionably dressed Chihuahuas in designer purses as you jet set around the world."

"I would. Back to reality. Monday - are you sure you're ready?"

"I certainly have enough clothes, thanks to you."

With a serious look on his face, Kurt asked, "Will you walk down the halls holding my hand?"

"I will. I promise."

"It's OK if you don't. I know that there's still plenty of hate and after what you've been through..."

"No, I've learned courage from you, Kurt. They can slushy me, throw me in a dumpster, slam me into the lockers, but a very wise boy once told me that they can't touch us and I believe he was right."

"I love you. I'm the luckiest boy in Ohio."

"Just Ohio?"

"Well...the Midwest?"

"You're right - you aren't the luckiest boy in the world because that would be me. I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt stood and started dragging Blaine with him.

"We need to get back to shopping. Now," he explained hastily.

"Seriously? Kurt, don't we have enough?" protested Blaine.

"One more store. I promise, we'll be done after that."

They walked into a clothing store and to Blaine's surprise, Kurt immediately picked up two shirts and started for the dressing rooms with a determined look on his face.

_Uh oh. _Blaine knew that look and almost balked at the door to the dressing room. Kurt gave him a firm tug and he followed. With the door locked behind them, Kurt tossed the shirts quickly and was all over Blaine. Pushing him up against the wall, Kurt made short work of his fly and started stroking Blaine's cock to hardness.

"We shouldn't...what if we get caught?" protested Blaine.

"We'll be in trouble. Big trouble," purred Kurt into his ear. His hand moved quickly and efficiently. It was rough but Blaine couldn't help but respond. Kurt knew him too well. He moaned as Kurt ran his thumb across a particularly sensitive spot.

Kurt clasped his free hand over Blaine's mouth as he cautioned, "Shhh...You need to be quite, baby." His mouth was right next to Blaine's ear, his breathe hot as he whispered in a low gravelly voice, "Can you do that for me? If I take my hand away, are you going to moan so loud that the saleslady will come and check on us?"

Blaine nodded to the first question. Kurt ignored the ambiguity and removed his hand and purred, "good." He thrust against Blaine's leg as his hand continued rough fast pulls on Blaine's cock, obviously intent of bring him to completion quickly.

Kurt pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and whispered the words that undid Blaine.

"Come for me. Come for me, now."

He's response was nearly Pavlovian now. He wondered what would happen if Kurt said it to him in a crowded room without touching him. Kurt had never planned to be so dominate. He just liked being in control. He liked saying it and being in charge of Blaine's pleasure. They'd never talked about it or labeled things.

Blaine collapsed in Kurt's arms, resting while his boyfriend tidied him up.

"Let me take care of you," he whispered once he'd caught his breath. "You don't want to come in your pants do you?" Blaine continued as he unzipped the front of Kurt's shorts. He's started wearing shorts and boxers instead of tight jeans and Spanks earlier in the summer. The idea that Kurt would change the way he dressed for...easier access was a turn on for Blaine.

"Yes," Kurt whispered between kisses.

Instead of jerking him off like Kurt expected, Blaine dropped to his knees and swallowed him in one swift movement. Kurt didn't have time to protest or even warn him that he was coming. He could only clasp his hand over his mouth to contain his scream. Blaine sucked hard and swallowed as his mouth filled up with Kurt's hot salty cum. He looked up through his lashes with a smug look as Kurt completely fell apart under his attention.

Blaine licked his lips as he tucked Kurt back into his pants. He stood up, hugged Kurt close, and buried his head into the crook of his shoulder.

"We should go checkout before anyone gets suspicious," Blaine suggested.

"No, not yet," insisted Kurt as he pulled back and looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "That was amazing. You're amazing."

Blaine smiled but before he could say anything Kurt's lips were on his. Closed at first but then his tongue darted out demanding entrance which Blaine granted in shock. Kurt's mind was at war. Half of his brain insisted that it was gross to kiss Blaine after what he'd just done and the other half insisted that this was his boyfriend, the boy he loved. His boyfriend, whose kisses were the his favorite thing. Blaine tasted a little salty but otherwise it was just a kiss. It had never been about the taste, of course, it was just the idea of it that freaked him out. He didn't even know why. So he kept kissing Blaine, invading his mouth with his tongue. Exploring every crevasse until the nagging nausea in his brain went away. Until it was erased by just this. This feeling of being in Blaine's arms, of being in love, of the satisfaction of pleasuring and being pleasured.

"Now we can go check out," Kurt sighed when he reluctantly pulled away.

"Yeah, OK," answered his stunned breathless boyfriend.


End file.
